Heretofore, yarns processed in yarn processing machines, including two-for-one twisters, cablers and the like, have been treated with lubricators for reducing wear resulting from frictional contact of the yarn and for other reasons well known to those with ordinary skill in the art. For environmental reasons, it is desirable to eliminate, if possible, the use of such lubrication on yarns. However, yarns processed in textile yarn processing machines having spindle assemblies which form a balloon of yarn rotating around the spindle assembly central axis as the yarn travels through such spindle assemblies during processing and a balloon limiter device surrounding the rotating balloon of yarn, create problems with excessive frictional engagement between the rotating balloon of yarn and the inside surface of the balloon limiter. Such frictional engagement will create extreme heat in the yarn and undesired wear without the presence of the usual yarn lubricators.